ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes of the Wikia Universe
''Emman and the Heroes of the Wikia Universe ''is an upcoming computer animated comic science fiction action-adventure television series set to air on Disney Channel, Disney XD and Netflix. Plot Emman has to save the Wikia Universe with the help of his friends before it's too late. Characters Main Cast * Emman Cortez (Voiced by Adam McArthur in style of Marco Diaz): A 14 Year Old Filipino Teenager who wants to make the Wikia Network safe. He also has an unhealthy, almost creepy obsession with Sofia the First, Sonic the Hedgehog and MLP among other things, this annoys Chris to no end to the point where he'll often either tell him "Shut up!" or give him a death glare * Jenny Williams (Voiced by Laura Bailey):A friend of Emman and his partner in crime, she is smart, sweet, rational, mature and calm even in situations where one would panic. * Xavier Mosley (Voiced by Cam Clarke): Also known as SmashupMashups, Xavier has a talent for impressions and has the ability to disguise his voice, to the point no one knows it's him. * Dynasti Noble (Voiced by Grey Griffin in the pilot, Erica Luttrell for the rest of the series): Another female user, she has a fondness for gothic fashion and designs clothes for the team. Her voice is similar to her OC Cyro as well as Sapphire, except she tends to use slang from time to time as opposed to speaking formally. * Christian Frates (Voiced by Nolan North in style of Nathan Drake): Also known as Cwf123, this user is a bit on the snarky side but not downright cynical, he is a huge fan of various franchises. Like Xavier he is a man of many voices. * Collin Jr. Pendergast (Voiced by Troy Baker): Also known as Cpend7, Collin is an avid UnderTale fan and will spout puns much like Sans at random times, to the chagrin of his friends. * Alexander Jarrett (Voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch): A Canon Foreigner from the Disney Wiki, Alex, like Ramon also loves Disney films, although to a less of an extent than Ramon (who is downright obsessed with 'em) * Julia: Not much is known about her, but like Alexander Jarrett, she also came from the Disney Wiki. Also known as SilverFlight, she is the opposite of Ramon and Emman, that is to say, while both boys prefer more the kid-friendly side of Disney, she likes the darker, creepier stuff. *Christopher Haye (Voiced by Donald Glover): Chris is smart, silly, friendly and an all-around awesome guy, he often acts as a voice of reason and often gets frustrated when Emman complains about something he finds uncomfortable (which is pretty much most of the time). He takes up the mantle of leader, and battles with Emman (after his Face-Heel Turn and transformation into DarkLight) eventually killing him (and taking away his Time Lord powers) Also let it be known that while he is cool and laid back, don't get him angry or sparks will fly! Supporting Cast *Ethan M. Nelson (Voiced by Christopher Eccelston in style of the Ninth Doctor): Ethan also known as RetroGameFan9000 comes up with creative solutions in complex situations, he is often seen drawing his characters "Gree" and "Mr. Hatty". *Ramon Evangelista (Voiced by Quinton Flynn): Ramon, like Emman is a Filipino and is also a huge Disney fanatic. Except he is not as crazy as Emman *The Wikia Supergirls: A group of girls who are Emman's allies, the team consists of: **Rachel Lambton (Voiced by Kate Higgins):Jenny's closest friend and a member of the Wikia Supergirls. She is cheerful, friendly, and sweet. She is considered by many to be very beautiful. **Catrina Hilliard (Voiced by Caitlin Glass): Another member of the Wikia Supergirls, she is second in-command, the brawn to Jenny's brains and Rachel's beauty. **Sarah West (Voiced by Eden Sher): A funny, courageous girl who is a little naïve. She is still learning her way around the wiki, but isn't afraid to stand up for the things she loves. **Cami Stein (Voiced by Philece Sampler): She is sweet, goofy and has a love for animals. **Ann White (Voiced by Cherami Leigh): The tech wiz of the team, always inventing new things. *Collin Brady (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor in style of Ratchet): Creator of Collin the Speedy Boy and a fan of Littlest Pet Shop and Spyro, as evidenced by his username LPSandSpyrofan. *Nin aka Ferb-Droid (Voiced by Simon Pegg): Creator of Zootopia 2. *Harrison Stoller: Yet another former member of the Disney Wiki, not much is known about Harrison either. *Adam Campbell-Sing (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): Creator of YouTube web series Muddles & Crystals, and owner of its company FamilySing Entertainment. *Lanette Lassiter (Voiced by Tara Strong in style of Twilight Sparkle): A DeviantArt user, and yet another one of Emman's friends, she becomes something of a love interest for Emman at some point in the series. *TroyTroodon (Voiced by Billy West in style of Doug Funnie): A newcomer and an advocate for more original ideas. *Lauren Starkiller (Voiced by Jennifer Hale): Yet another newcomer to the group, she falls for Troy at some point in the series. *The Darcy Triplets: The trio of time travelling siblings who much more competent and rational than our (original) main protagonist. **Cillian Darcy (Voiced by Andrew Francis): The eldest triplet who's a warrior and has an identical face with Lorcan. **Lorcan Darcy (Voiced by Michael Cera): The middle triplet who has an identical face with Cillian. **Lilly Darcy (Voiced by Michelle Creber): The youngest triplet who's intelligent to take down their arch enemy, Dr Maximillian Phibe. *The Buchanan Family: A family of racers/secret agents who show up when reinforcements are needed, the patriarch of this family is Mr. Scott Buchanan (who also happens to be really rich) **The Wikia Stars: A group of users from Community Central, who often show up to warn the team about vandals, discuss team missions, and block vandals across the network when they don't follow the Codes of Conduct properly. *Cane Jackson (Voiced by Cameron Boyce): A user from the Sonic GX wiki *The Anti Cliché Mary-Sue Elimination Society: Abbreviated ACMSES for short the place's job is keeping fan-fics safe from flat characters and terrible writing. Villains *Kieran Glen Harris Stark (Voiced by Charlie Adler in style of Red Guy from Cow and Chicken): The main antagonist who plans to warp the wiki to his own liking, while not a Complete Monster, Mr. Stark does tend to have some perverted thoughts from time to time, also of note is his strange fetish for Sonic the Hedgehog (I am assuming zoophilia/beastiality) *Dean "Fishbird" Onessimo (Voiced by Vic Mignogna): Fishbird is Kieran's sidekick and like Kieran has a weird fetish, in this case for girls wearing surgical masks, often for no specific reason he also has a pet ostrich named Fred. Sometime later Dean makes a Heel-Face Turn, and gives Glen a taste of his own medicine. Dean falls in love with Catrina, getting a job working in a hospital (not for fetish reasons) He is also well versed in the field of cryptozoology. *Dr. Maurice Vandalstein (Voiced by and coincidentally named after Maurice LaMarche in the style of Brain from Pinky and the Brain): Glen's replacement, an homage to Doctor Frankenstein *Frankie Limon (Voiced by Sam Marin in style of Benson): Another one of Kieran's lackeys, he is extremely loyal to him and always addresses him as "boss". *Invader Tim (Voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz): A user who is foul-tempered, overzealous, and impulsive. He never makes any sense when he speaks, even when it's in a different language. *The Pooh's Adventurers: Looking for idiotic crossovers that don't make any sense whatsoever? Look no further than the world of Pooh's Adventures, the group's mission is to destroy all good multi-franchise crossovers and replace them with the traditional "Pooh's Adventures of__", this group is headed by Reese Ambler (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui), John Horton (Voiced by Justin Roiland in the style of the Earl of Lemongrab) and Yakko Warner (a fake Yakko clone who dresses up as Ash Ketchum not to be confused with the character of the same name, also coincidentally voiced by Rob Paulsen) *The Go!Animate Community (Voiced by various text-to-speech programs): After the infamous "Good User/Bad User" war, the VGCP, UTTP and other "internet police groups" joined forces, vowing to destroy anyone who didn't "respect their opinion", this group is led by Warren Cook and Trent Morrison. *The Dakari King/Dakari King-Mykan aka Michael Mikulak and Mike Nicholas Stevens (Voiced by Spike Spencer, Johnny Yong Bosch during Season 2, though Spike returned later on): Michael was once an aspiring singer/actor, however after countless rejections, and intense stress he cracked under the pressure and became evil. He has an extreme irrational hatred of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and writes fanfiction to release his pent up rage. It keeps him from feeling what he calls "The Burn" He is known for his rather infamous series "Starfleet Magic" (his characters appear as guests during an episode) He later becomes somewhat of an anti-hero and then a full on hero, mostly seen tag-teaming with the Collin's and Dean. He outright kills off Kieran during their duel, realizing how good it felt to get all that bottled up anger out, he apologizes and vows to never hurt another living soul. There is also an "Impostor Mykan" who is the culmination of all of Mykan's negative traits turned up to 11. The impostor is voiced by James Arnold Taylor and is more obnoxious than our Mykan. *Project A.F.T.E.R and The You Suck Union: They mostly mock everyone that isn't them, 'nuff said. but their favorite target is Mykan, the group is lead by Maniak. *Maximillian Phibe (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): The Darcy Triplets' main antagonist, he is the evil scientist who obsessed with immortality and wants to take over the world. He was an husband to his enemy's good friend. Comparisons between Heroes of the Wikia Universe and Minecraft Story Mode *Some of the concept designs resemble those from MineCraft Locations *IdeaTropolis *GoAnimate City *Troperville *ACMSES Inc. Trivia and Running Gags * The animation for the series is in CGI, while some segments have animation that is similar to a subject of each of the main characters' ideas (example: Segments in Emman's perspective have similar animation to LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures and LEGO Marvel Superheroes: Maximum Overload). **Scenes from Chris's perspective will be done via puppetry ***Initially the concept for the show included the kids hopping between universes ala Quantum Leap, and being animated in the styles of their favorite shows, however that idea, proved to be difficult to do, as it would be expensive to hire a different animator for every episode. * The series serves as a sequel to LEGO Emman's Quest, ''a LEGO Videogame. *In that same token ''Wiki Warriors can be seen as the prequel to the series proper. *This is in no way meant to be mean spirited or hurtful toward anyone mentioned here as it is clearly a joke/parody and for entertainment purposes only. *All characters depicted here are fictionalized versions of actual Wiki Users, any resemblance to the actual persons whether living or dead are purely coincidental. *Fishbird's pet ostrich is a reference to his fictional character Fred the Ostrich. *The series uses elements from ''Minecraft: Story Mode. '' **In fact, like the former, it'll be family-friendly and be rated TV-PG/E10+ in North America and 12A/PEGI 12 in Europe. *Yuri Lowenthal who voiced Emman in the game, voices Adam cs here. *There is a running gag involving Frankie being referred to as "Filthy Frank" usually by Collin Brady, this doubles as a shout-out to the actual Filthy Frank(a character played by musician/comedian George "Joji" Miller) , the fact that Frankie refers to Kieran as "boss" is a shout out to his character "Pink Guy" *In the vein of the numerous G!A videos that plague YouTube members of the GoAnimate Community are voiced using text-to-speech (presumably to avoid having to hire actual voice actors, and it's much funnier!) *The character of Invader Tim is both a reference to the infamous Portuguese/Brazilian (I think?) user Nvadertim, and Richard Steven Horvitz's character Invader Zim from the old Nick show of the same name. *Spike Spencer uses the "Shinji Ikari" voice for Mykan's character, thus earning the name Shinji Dakari (as Spencer's own voice is similar to that of Mykan's and Ikari rhymes with Dakari) as is JYB's however his approach to the character uses the Ichigo/Lelouche voice. *Let it be known that while the person the character is based on does not like the show, he doesn't hate the fans or it's fan base. *The concept of "Impostor Mykan" is a nod to the "Fake Frank" character in the lore of The Filthy Frank Show and the impostor Chris-Chan, as previously stated, he is loud, brash, egotistical, vindictive (the real DKM is more humble, though he does have his moments) and is an bloodthirsty, genocidal maniac unlike his good counterpart (the actual Mykan would never hurt a real human, he told me so himself, believe me.) *The fight between Grand Ruler Celesto and Impostor Mykan is similar to the battle between Luke and Darth Vader (except with regular swords as opposed to light sabers) and in the end Fake Mykan gets killed off and the real one returns to Equestria to live with the Grand Ruler and family **GRC himself is voiced by his creator in Starfleet Magic and here (under the alias Mic Nicolas) *Emman tends to ramble on for hours about one thing and usually another member of the team will pretend to look at a wrist watch as if to say "hurry up!" *Mykan and his Ego *Chris rolling his eyes whenever someone says something ridiculous *Sad/Melodramatic music playing during backstories Tropes *Cain and Abel and Seth: Chris H. (Abel), Emman (as DarkLight, Cain) Chris F. (Seth) *Girly Girl: Rachel *Tomboy: Jenny (overlaps with Tomboy with a Girly Streak) *Anything that Moves: Kieran Stark *The Woobie/Sympathetic Villain: Mykan (after shedding the Dakari-King persona): You can't help feeling bad for a guy who just wanted to be an entertainer. but was denied so many times. he was so depressed that he gave up with life entirely, making him a misanthropic shut in *Identical Stranger: Frostling and Emman Cortez *Small Name, Big Ego: Many of the bad guys, but Mykan is one of the biggest examples! *Write Who You Know *Expy: Phobos and the Dark King for Chernabog/Satan *FrostLing for Iceman *The Girls for various Magical Girl Teams *Flanderization: A few of the cast (but for comedic effect) *Canada, Eh?: Glen and Mykan *Action Girl: SilverFlight, Dynasti *Sassy Black Girl: Dynasti *Meaningful Name: Several cast members, but most notably Christopher (Christ-Bearer), Rachel (Ewe), and Mykan (aka Michael, He who is like God) * The Lancer: Jenny and Chris *Team Mom: Jenny *Warrior Therapist: Rachel and Chris Red Oni, Blue Oni/Those Two Guys: Chris and Emman *Speaks in Shoutouts *Messianic Archetype *Alternate Character Interpretation: Mykan: A hateful, vindictive Anti-Brony bent on destroying everything the franchise stands for or a frustrated, depressed nihilist who only hurts others because he himself hurts on the inside? It's actually the latter *Disney Death: Emman, comes back as FrostLing *Loads of Roles/I Have Many Names: Emman and Mykan (well their characters) have several character/alter-egos: Notably Emman's FrostLing and DarkLight and Dakari-King Mykan, Mykan Stevens and Mykan Spotswood for Mike. Voice Talent *Adam McArthur-Emman Cortez/DarkLight/FrostLing *Donald Glover (credited as Childish Gambino)-Christopher Haye *Laura-Bailey-Jenny Williams *James Arnold Taylor-Collin Brady/Impostor Mykan *Quinton Flynn-Ramon Evangelista *Caitlin Glass-Cat Hilliard *Philece Sampler (credited as Vicky Green)-Cami Stein *Eden Sher-Sarah West *Cherami Leigh-Ann White *Grey Griffin-Dynasti Noble (first voice, pilot only)/Julia W. *Erica Luttrell (credited as Erica Shukrani Luttrell)-Dynasti Noble (second voice) *Charlie Adler-Kieran Stark *Vic Mignogna-Dean Onessimo *Sam Marin-Frankie Limon *Troy Baker-C.J. (Lloyd) Pendergast *Nolan North-Christian Fraites *Spike Spencer-Dakari King-Mykan (first voice, pre-redemption returns in season 3 full time) *Johnny Yong Bosch-Dakari King-Mykan (second voice, post-redemption in season 2) *Maurice LaMarche-Doctor Vandalstein *Justin Roiland-John Horton *Christopher Eccelston-E. Nelson *Andrew Francis-Cillian Darcy **Tabitha St. Germain as Female Cillian *Michael Cera-Lorcan Darcy **Sandy Fox as Female Lorcan *Michelle Creber-Lilly Darcy *Kevin Michael Richardson- Maximillian Phibes with Yuri Lowenthal, Richard Steven Horvitz,Simon Pegg, Jennifer Hale, Tara Strong, Billy West, Matt Hill, Joshua Seth, Ashley Johnson, Bob Stutt, Joshua Seth, Brian Donovan, Mic Nicolas, Greg Cipes Guest Stars Nicole Oliver-Love Robin Brian Drummond-Railfan #1 Lee Tockar-Railfan #2 and Max Vader Christina Ricci-Starla Shine ( temp. replacement voice) Jason Spisak-Artie Bristles (temp. replacement voice) Patrick Seitz-Maniak and Scott Buchanan Liam O' Brien-Alcone Punch and the Dark King Tony Daniels-Titan Featured Singers: Roger Bart, Michael Lloyd,Jeff Hyslop, Josh Keaton, Debbie Lytton and Kazumi Evans Category:Televison series Category:Comic science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:LEGO Category:Science fiction Category:Dramedy Category:TV-PG Category:Netflix Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Muppetlover16's ideas Category:Comedy